The Go-To Girl
by pinktink008
Summary: Darcy Lewis starts working for Tony Stark and his Avengers as the 'go-to girl' between his team and Steve's new team, the Secret Avengers. Getting asked to help on a bigger mission, Darcy gets her first taste of what it's like to be an Avenger herself. As well as a chance to possibly connect with Scott Lang. [Darcy/Scott] Rated M for possible future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the _Avengers_ , _Ant-Man, Thor_ or any characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I'm only borrowing them for this story. Trust me, I didn't get paid for this in any way, shape or form. Bits of ideas are being borrowed the comic books as well as the movies. There will be hints at the start of Scott/Darcy throughout (as well as some full-blown ship stuff to come) but it's not the sole purpose of the story. This is about Darcy and how she can and does help the Avengers (and Secret Avengers) as well as how she really gets to come into her own without being Jane Foster's intern. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Darcy Lewis knew this was a stupid idea. She knew it with every fiber of her being. Then again it was equally crazy to think that she worked for Tony Stark now or that there were currently _two_ versions of the Avengers out there.

One run by Tony Stark.

One run by Steve Rogers.

And _she_ happened to work for Tony's Avengers. And it was **weird as hell.** When Jane Foster started on her latest lecture circuit, Darcy had been left with nothing to do. After all, she had _finally_ finished getting her degree in political science and had no real employment to speak of. So when Thor had come back to Earth briefly to talk to Tony, Darcy had tagged along for the hell of it.

Boredom could make a person reckless or, in Darcy's case, could send a person on a new path in life.

The visit had left her speechless. The place was run like a fine tuned machine and she was certainly not a scientist by any stretch of the imagination but damn, had she left that place impressed. And actually the brunette - with her sassy attitude and pure curiosity - had left an impression on Tony Stark as well.

Tony had been quick to offer Darcy a position with his team. She would be well-paid and she would have a roof over her head. A _really_ awesome roof at that. The catch was that Darcy had to become the go-to girl, the in-betweener for Tony's team and Steve's team.

That would have been fine except for the fact that Darcy Lewis was a **huge** Captain America fan. It made it hard for her not to play favorites - in favor of Steve Rogers. It also meant that she had met some pretty amazing people.

Clint Barton, the coffee-addicted archer with _the_ biggest heart.

Sam Wilson, a charming and sarcastic former soldier.

Wanda Maximoff, the sometimes scared and sometimes _scary_ wielder of a magic that Darcy didn't understand.

Steve Rogers, the patriot and stand up kind of guy that everyone seemed to respect. No questions asked.

James Barnes ...

Well Darcy had only met him once and she got the impression that he was a good guy but seriously misunderstood.

And then there was Scott Lang.

Darcy had more than a few opinions on Scott. Especially since the first time she had met him had been so ... _interesting_.

She had been sent to Scott not by Tony but by Steve since Scott's particular skill set was more suited to what Tony's team had needed at the time. But Scott had been less than receptive to the idea.

She had met him at the apartment of one of his old associates and by the time she left, Darcy honestly had a more favorable opinion of Luis, Dave and Kurt than she did of Scott Lang.

It had taken an hour long phone call with Steve Rogers to convince Darcy to try again. In the end, she had spent _three_ days trying to convince Scott to help Tony out. To get him agree, she had to agree to come back to San Francisco at some point so he could 'properly apologize' to her.

That had been difficult for her to agree to do because Scott had been just plain _rude_ to the brunette in the first place. Yet she had agreed and he had taken her to Chinatown for the best meal that she could ever remembering having and then a walk around Golden Gate Park. It wound up being a decent day and at least her _second_ impression of Scott had been more favorable than the first.

Scott Lang, a thief turned hero who actually tried to look after the important people in his life.

When Tony called her into his office this time, Darcy wasn't surprised. There had been some rumblings of trouble coming. Not that anyone ever told her what it was. She wasn't a fighter, wasn't an Avenger.

No, Darcy Lewis was there to be the tie that bound the Avengers and the Secret Avengers together. And it was time for her to talk to Steve again.

Butterflies seemed to take up residence in her stomach as she tossed together a bag. Since she never knew when she would be needed, the brunette kept a duffle bag packed with the essentials. It made it easier to add other things to the bag once she knew where she would be going.

San Francisco, California.

Why did Captain America ask to meet with her **there**? It felt like a joke but one that she didn't know the punchline to yet. As much as Darcy was happy to see everyone again, she was betting Scott would be there and well, she had sort of been avoiding talking to him the last couple of months.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived in San Francisco, Darcy got a taxi to the hotel Tony had set her up in. Well it was his virtual assistant that had set up the flight and the room and made sure that Darcy knew where she was to meet with Steve. But if anyone asked her, the brunette always said it was Tony who took care of those things. There was something about FRIDAY that Darcy didn't felt totally comfortable with. The system was a little _too_ sentient in her opinion.

It wasn't that she expected another Ultron but Darcy wasn't so sure that the program even realized it was a program all of the time. Maybe that was the way that Tony had set it up but the brunette woman did her best to limit her interactions with FRIDAY. Plus she was still getting used to Vision, who was a living - sort of - version of Tony's old virtual assistant, JARVIS.

She was aware that her life was very, _very_ weird. And she accepted every bit of it. Typically.

Darcy dropped her bag on the floor and fell back into the bed with an audible sigh. It was soft and inviting and she was tired. She had been up half of the night, overthinking everything. Something about the possibility of seeing Scott again had her on edge but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She told herself it was nothing. The butterflies had nothing to do with him. Neither of them were interested in the other. Their lives were too complicated as it was. It wasn't like she didn't know he was a divorced man with a child. That was complicated enough. Then there was the whole Ant-Man thing. And then there was Darcy. Well she worked for Tony Stark, someone that Scott didn't really trust. That didn't seem like a solid basis for much of anything.

Yet Darcy knew - in the back of her mind - that she was a little happy about seeing Scott again.

Seeing Steve or Sam again should have been giving her this anxious feeling because God knew that Darcy had a crush on those two. They were probably also the two people that she had the most contact with because of this job. Instead, however, it was Scott that had her this nervous.

 **Great.** Just _great._

She laid her forearm across her eyes as she closed her eyes. This was going to be a very long trip for her. Or at least it was going to feel that way. Darcy could tell already and she was far too tired to think about what that was going to mean for her.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't remember when she fell asleep but when the alarm went off, Darcy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled toward the bathroom. Blurry-eyed, she showered and started to get dressed, blow-drying her hair and putting on a little makeup. Once she felt human again, she headed down to grab something from the free breakfast buffet so she didn't end up late.

A bagel and cream cheese - there was a bakery in Brooklyn that she thought did a better job making bagels but it was food - and a coffee in hand, Darcy hailed a taxi to head to the address Steve had given to Tony. That was one of her least favorite things about her work. She honestly never knew what to expect with where she was being sent.

She took a sip of her coffee and wrinkled her nose, making a metal note to stop somewhere later for a cup because this stuff wasn't any good. But it was caffeine so it would do. She slipped into the taxi, gave the driver the address and sat back. Eating and drinking on her way there wasn't her best idea but Darcy didn't spill a drop. Crumbs, however, had invaded her cleavage and she was trying to shake out what she could while in the back seat.

"Eyes on the road, buddy." Darcy had caught the driver watching her and she rolled her blue eyes before tugging on the hem of the t-shirt that she wore to straighten out her appearance.

Jeans, a black Fall Out Boy concert t-shirt with a dark gray blazer and a pair of black boots had somehow felt like an appropriate outfit. She was meeting with superheroes after all, not the President. None of them were going to care but she still tried to look professional.

Darcy ran her fingers through her dark waves and pushed up the glasses that she wore. As the taxi stopped, she looked around and sighed. She quickly paid and got out, slowly walking to the building. She rang the bell before turning to see the taxi pulling away, leaving her alone in an area that felt less than safe.

She placed a hand on the bag she had slung over her shoulder. Her trusty taser could be found inside and that made her feel better as she waited for someone to answer the door. At least she could protect herself if it came down to it.

Impatient, Darcy pressed down on the buzzer again. She wasn't normally an anxious or paranoid person but she _really_ did want to get off the street as soon as possible. Taser or no taser, she knew she'd feel better _inside_ instead of _outside_.

It was only a few minutes later that she was greeted by a wide grin on the face of none other than Sam Wilson. Despite feeling like she had been waiting forever, the brunette couldn't help but to grin back. His smile was infectious.

"Sam!" Darcy didn't contain her excitement as she tossed her arms around the neck of the man in front of her, tugging him into an embrace.

"Man, if I had known that would be how she greeted the person who opened the door, I'd have done it."

"Jealous, tic tac?"

" _Maybe_."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she let go of Sam. Of course Scott was there too. They were in his backyard so to speak and she had expected this. So why was she so irritated by it? She had assumed that he would be there. Still Darcy felt irritated that Scott would act **jealous** of the fact that he hadn't gotten a hug.

"I think he's got a little crush on you, Darcy," Sam said, nudging her with his elbow. His dark brows wiggled as the smirk on his lips grew.

Darcy felt her face flush and when she glanced toward Scott, his ears had gone red. At least she wasn't the only one embarrassed right now. That was better than she had expected.

Steve cleared his throat and waved everyone over and Darcy was more than grateful for the attention to be taken off of her arrival.

"Steve!"

The blonde man chuckled as he was pulled in for a hug as well the moment that Darcy was within reach. "Any time you come around you change the energy of the room that you're in almost instantly," he said as he slowly released from her embrace. "It's good to see you again. Even if it means there's something going on out there that Stark needs our help with."

"Can we just address the elephant in the room?"

Darcy turned toward Scott and sighed loudly. "And what's that?"

Scott gave her the biggest pout as Darcy looked over at him. "Where's my hug?"


End file.
